La Magia Cautiva
by Mayleena
Summary: Nuevo año, nueva aventura, al inicio de las vacaciones, Harry tiene una visión acerca de Voldemort y sus planes, es emboscado por los mortífagos, y cuando le cuenta a Dumbledore, le espera una gran sorpresa.
1. La Pesadilla

**La pesadilla**

Había pasado una semana desde que había regresado a su horripilante vida de vacaciones; mientras la mayoría de las personas se sentían felices al llegar las vacaciones, pero él se sentía defraudado al llegar éstas.

Su nombre era Harry Potter y la razón por la que no soportaba las vacaciones era porque su "familia" era despreciable y apenas y él los consideraba sus familiares, además, él no era un chico normal, el era un mago y tampoco cualquier mago, el era "el niño que vivió" pero eso es otra historia. Harry acababa de terminar su quinto año en Howarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería mas importante de Inglaterra, también, acababa de salir a flote su peor némesis, y por si fuera poco, perdió al único que consideraba familia desde sus padres, todo esto lo tenía aturdido y lo último que hubiera querido era quedarse esas vacaciones con sus tíos que lo odiaban mas que nada por su "anormalidad".

Harry había salido a dar un paseo, intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa de los Dursley, y a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, el seguía en el parque hasta que empezó a anochecer y decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, al llegar a la esquina de la calle, un rayo rojo le pasó trozando la cabeza, se volteó para ver de donde veía, y sólo pudo ver capas negras por la lluvia que la nublaba la vista y no lo dejaba ver como quería. Corrió e intentó llegar al número cuatro, pero mas rayos no lo dejaban, se volteó y lanzó dos maleficios contra sus agresores, no supo si dieron, no podía mirar atrás, corrió hasta entrar en la casa, al entrar se dio cuenta de que los Dursley no estaban y se acordó de que tenían una cena. "Mejor" así no pondría a nadie en peligro, subió a su habitación y sacó su escoba, era una idea algo estúpida pero a lo mejor funcionaría, salió y vio a los mortífagos que venían, tuvo que volver a subir a su habitación "la ventana" corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, se acomodo en su escoba y emprendió el vuelo, dejando atrás a los mortífagos.

Después de volar lo que creyó suficientemente lejos, aterrizó en un espacio donde no había nadie y alzó la varita para llamara al Autobús Noctámbulo, éste llego, y antes de que Stan dijera algo, Harry ya estaba adentro y se recostaba en una de las camas que había ahí, iba al Caldero Chorreante, como siempre, ahí ya vería que haría.

Cuando bajó fue a preguntar a Tom acerca de una habitación y que le pagaría en cuanto fueran por él, le dieron la 11, subió y puso su escoba en un rincón, por seguridad, después de lo que había pasado, se acostó con la varita debajo de la almohada y enseguida se durmió.

Todo estaba muy obscuro, apenas y podía ver algo, caminaba por lo que parecía un pasillo viejo y húmedo, entonces llegó a una puerta, la abrió y ahí había dos personas que leían pergaminos alumbrados por antorchas viejas y sus varitas, entonces él hablo:

-¿Encontraron algo?

El mas joven de los dos hizo una profunda reverencia y le habló con cierto temblor en los ojos –Sí mi Lord, pero no mucho-

-Muéstrame

El que había hablado le hizo una señal al que estaba sentado y éste buscó en la montaña de pergaminos hasta encontrar lo que quería- Aquí esta mi señor-

Lo tomó bruscamente de las manos del vasallo y lo leyó, al terminar, lo lanzó en contra del que se lo había dado.

-¡Incompetentes, después de dos años, ¿esto es todo lo que han encontrado, no saben mucho mas que al principio- ambos hombres se agacharon implorando perdón a su señor

-¡es que está desaparecida desde hace quince años mi Lord! ¡nadie escribió nada de ella porque nadie sabe que está viva!

- ¿Es que acaso me creen estúpido, lo sé, ¡yo la encerré! ¡Pero debido a la maldición mal hecha, no lo recuerdo, y alguno de los que creí eran mis vasallos lo sabía también! ¡fue por eso que tomé las precauciones necesarias al confiarle el secreto a alguien mas! ¡y no lo han encontrado, ni siquiera saben quien fue!

Ambos vasallos se encorvaron esperando su castigo, que no tardó en presentarse, a ambos les dio una maldición cruciatus.

Harry no sabría que pasó después, porque después de que la maldición torturara a aquellos hombres, el salió de ese cuerpo y sin saber como, llego a un risco donde todo estaba nublado, todo estaba seco y triste, la única muestra de vida la daba un gigantesco árbol en dónde estaba atada con cadenas lo que parecía una joven, y estaba inconsciente, pero al intentar acercarse más, se despertó.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

-mmmm...

-Tranquilo, soy yo, Lupin

Harry se levantó y miró confundido a su alrededor, ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes de dormirse, pero, ¿el sueño? ¿qué significaba, tendría que trabajar muy duro para que no volviera a suceder, otra vez estaba entrando a la cabeza de Voldemort, y eso siempre le causaba muchos problemas...la última vez había perdido a la persona que mas quería...Sirius.

Harry bajó la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente, al subir la cabeza, vio a Lupin que lo miraba preocupado, por un momento, había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- Lupin volvió a preguntar a Harry después de ver su cara

-Sí, solo estoy cansado y aturdido

-No te preocupes, vendrás con nosotros

-¿a dónde?- Harry no tenía muchas ganas de volver al lugar que tanto le recordaba a Sirius

-Al cuartel de la orden, ahí estarás seguro

-Esta bien

Al bajar, Harry vio a Tonks, Moody y Kingsley que lo esperaban para llevárselo al cuartel.

-¿Qué pasará con mis cosas de la escuela y lo que tengo que comprar?

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, es muy peligroso que salgas después de lo que pasó

-Ok

Salieron y viajaron en el autobús Noctámbulo hasta llegar a Grimaul Place, donde entraron con cuidado de no despertar a la señora Black, Harry veía melancólico toda la casa de su padrino, cada lugar le recordaba a él, era tan doloroso...todavía no lo había superado, y el peor lugar para eso era ahí, recordó la navidad juntos, su mal humor, sus cálidas manos al abrazarlo como a un hijo, decidió que tenía que tranquilizarse y sin decir nada subió a la siempre había sido su habitación en esa casa, al pasar por la puerta en donde estaba Buckbeack e inevitablemente se puso a llorar al pensar en cuanto esmero había estado él en esa habitación.

Entró y se dejó caer en la cama, sabía que sería doloroso, pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba ahí, mas doloroso era para él y ya no sabía si soportaría estar ahí todas las vacaciones, era demasiado.

Se despertó con una hambre que se lo comía por dentro, bajó a lo que ya era la cena, y al llegar vio a todos los que habían llegado con él, a el sr. Weasley y a Dumbledore.

-Ya te despertaste, ven has de estar hambriento- Lupin le ofreció una silla a su lado y con su varita le apareció los platos, Harry no esperó a nadie y empezó a comer como si se fuera a morir.

-Tranquilo muchacho, te va a hacer daño- Moody miraba divertido a Harry quien se pasó lo que estaba comiendo y empezó otra vez pero mas tranquilo.

Cuando sintió que estaba satisfecho, se levantó y dio las buenas noches a todos y subió. Se estaba preparando para dormir cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con Dumbledore que lo sonreía.

-Harry, esperé a que estuvieras mejor, me gustaría que habláramos acerca de lo que te pasó- Harry solo asintió- sígueme

Bajaron hasta la sala, y Harry vio como detrás de unos muebles sucios había una puerta escondida que él nunca había visto, entraron, había una mesa de centro y cuatro sillas alrededor de ella, era como una pequeñita sala de estar como para tomar el té o platicar; se sentaron y Dumbledore hizo aparecer unas tazas de té y le ofreció una a Harry, él la aceptó y esperó hasta que Dumbledore empezara a preguntar.

-Bueno, Harry me gustaría que empezaras a relatarme todo lo que pasó y si habías notado algo extraño antes.

Harry le contó todo a detalle, desde que había salido esa tarde hasta que se subió en el autobús Noctámbulo, entonces se acordó del sueño, pero no sabía si contárselo o no, después de lo que había pasado con Sirius ya no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, y al parecer Dumbledore notó su preocupación por que lo miró y sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-No...sí

-Adelante, te escucho

-Bueno...-suspiró-después de llegar al Caldero Chorreante, me recosté y al dormirme...- miró a Dumbledore quien hizo un gesto de aprobación- soñé, y otra vez yo...

-Estabas con Voldemort

-Sí, ya no sé que pensar...después de lo que pasó...

-No te preocupes, dime que viste y ya veremos

-Él estaba en unas como mazmorras y al entrar en un cuarto había dos que supongo eran mortífagos...estaban leyendo en varios pergaminos que parecían viejos, y él les pregunto que si tenían algo y uno de ellos le dio un pergamino...que decía...

-¿Puedes recordar todo?

-Casi

-¿Lo del pergamino?

-Algunas cosas

-Continúa

-Decía que alguien, de quien no mencionaban su nombre, estaba atrapada en un árbol Morrath o algo así, mencionaban a unas hadas, Kailen...Kailan...

-Moraatht, Kailia

-Sí, eso y después empezaron a discutir acerca de alguien que habían encerrado hace quince años, que el mismo Voldemort encerró y que no podía recordar en donde, después me transporté, algo muy extraño pasó, ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Voldemort, estaba en un lugar donde caía una gran tormenta, estaba en el mar y había un acantilado, todo estaba seco y sin vida, era triste y melancólico, después vi un árbol gigante donde estaba atada con cadenas una chica, y cuando me iba a acercar me desperté, creo que vi a la chica de la que hablaba Voldemort- Harry termino y vio que Dumbledore estaba muy pensativo y no decía nada- señor...

-No puede ser...- murmuraba

-¿Qué no puede ser?- Dumbledore alzó la cabeza

-Harry, me parece que esta vez no fue algo que te metieron, esta vez si viste algo real, y además algo muy importante

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que confirmar solo una cosa para estar seguro y si es así, te lo diré, de hecho, el informe que necesito viene mañana, vendré.- diciendo esto, salió con Harry detrás, después se despidió y se fue, Harry quedó mas confundido que antes y supo que solo esperando a Dumbledore podría saber que era lo que pasaba, así que esperó durmiendo hasta que amaneciera.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar, y vio que sólo estaban Lupin y Tonks, quienes ya estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Harry- Lupin lo saludó alegremente y le señaló la comida que ya estaba servida en un lugar

-Anda, siéntate- Tonks había cambiado su color de cabello a un rubio que parecía amarillo

Lupin le dijo a Harry que sus cosas ya estaban en el vestíbulo y que checara si estaba todo, las cartas del colegio todavía no llegaban, hace una semana y media que había salido, no era tiempo. Bajó a ver sus cosas y confirmó que estaba todo, subió todo a su cuarto con ayuda de Tonks, y al tener todo arriba, se puso a hacer las tareas que les habían dejado los maestros aunque no sabía que materias tendría ese año.

Cuando decidió que ya se había hartado de hacer tareas, bajó a la sala para hacer cualquier cosa pero, al bajar vio como Dumbledore platicaba con Lupin y con Snape, seguramente era el informante que estaba esperando para confirmar la información de Harry, se acercó cuidadosamente e intentó escuchar lo que decían.

-Entonces...es verdad- decía Lupin con preocupación

-Sí, y él la está buscando- Snape se dirigía a amos y aunque parezca increíble, estaba preocupado

-Debemos encontrarla antes que él, Harry la vio, pero no sabe describir bien el lugar

-Puedo traer a Bailey, el puede averiguar que lugar es a través de su visión- Lupin miró convencido a Dumbledore y se fue

-Perfecto, Severus ven conmigo para contarle todo a Harry

-Me parece que el sabe ya algo...- Snape señaló el lugar donde Harry se escondía y Dumbledore lo volteó a ver

-Ven – volvieron a ir a la pequeña sala de estar, ahí Harry se sentó lo mas alejado de Snape, quien lo miraba desde su lugar- ahora sí, Harry yo creo que ya escuchaste que tenemos la información confirmada y que lo que tuviste no fue una visión falsa.

-Lo sé- Harry estaba ansioso y asustado de que era lo que había descubierto

-Lo mejor es que sepas de que estamos hablando y que tanta importancia tiene, así que te contaré la historia y después podrás preguntarme, ¿está bien?

-Si

-En la época de obscuridad que hubo antes de que tu lo derrotaras, pasaron muchas cosas que muy pocos saben, una de ellas y la mas importante fue la de una niña que nació un mes después que tu, en septiembre, ella, al igual que tú, nació marcada por un destino que la marcaría de por vida, ella era una hada Kailia, la última de su raza ya que, desafortunadamente, Voldemort consideró a las Kailia una amenaza y las eliminó una por una, solo una familia de ellas pudo esconderse, la familia de esta niña, que al ser la última, recibió poderes de las demás que habían fallecido y eran las mas poderosas, pero aún así, Voldemort las descubrió y se deshizo de la madre y el padre, la niña que sólo tenía seis meses, no podía defenderse y su muerte era inminente, pero Voldemort lo pensó mejor y la vio como una ventaja en la guerra, en vez deshacerse de ella, la atrapó en lo que se conoce como el árbol de Moraaht, ahí, ella era mantenida viva pero sin la energía suficiente para que usara alguno de sus poderes ni escapar, eso fue hace quince años y a ella siempre se le creyó muerta, ahora, con tu visión y la información de Severus, tenemos la certeza de que ella esta viva y Voldemort la busca para usarla. Nosotros debemos encontrarla antes que él para salvarla de ese destino.

-¿El sabe donde esta no? Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Afortunadamente, después del accidente contigo, el perdió algunas cosas, y una de ellas fue la localización de la chica, por lo que tu viste, se la dijo a alguien mas y no tardará en encontrarla, es por eso que necesito que pongas de tu cooperación para que podamos encontrar el árbol y llegar antes que él.

-Está bien

-Muy bien, ahora necesito que descanses, un profesional vendrá a verte y necesitas descansar ante del hechizo.

Harry se despidió y se fue a dormir, tal y como Dumbledore le había dicho, ya en la cama, pensó en todo lo que él había pasado, y como el tenía amigos y personas que lo apoyaban, después pensó en la chica, ella estaba ahí desde hace quince años, y no sabía porque le habían hecho eso o quien, sintió una pena profunda por ella y el daría todo su esfuerzo para que ella estuviera libre.

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, haber que les parece y de veras necesito dos reviews para subir el que sigue, aunque me los den, a lo mejor me tardo algo porque no es tan fácil pasar de la cabeza al papel (la compu) así que díganme si les gusto o no.

Mayleena


	2. El Rescate

**El Rescate**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó y se encontró con Lupin, Snape, Tonks, Moody y un hombre al que no conocía, supuso que se trataba de Bailey, entró y saludó a todos.

-Harry, este es John Bailey- Harry saludo al hombre que le presentó Lupin

-Buenos días, es un honor conocerte

-Muchas gracias- Harry se avergonzó un poco por las palabras de Bailey

-El te ayudará con tu visión para que podamos saber donde está Moraaht- Lupin sonrió a Harry y desayunaron, después, Lupin guió a Harry y Bailey a la sala de té y después de cerrar la puerta, Bailey le pidió a Harry que tomara una poción de color lila.

-Servirá para abrir tu mente y dejarme ver tu visión- le explicó amablemente

-¿La tomo toda?

-Sí

Harry la tomó de un trago, el sabor era dulce pero ácido y al terminar de beberla, se sintió mareado y con mucho sueño.

-Ahora, recuéstate y duérmete, yo haré lo demás

Harry se durmió y no soñó, o al menos no recordó nada, la sensación era parecida a cuando Snape entraba en su mente, pero mucho mas agradable, esta vez nadie trataba de ver cosas que no debía, aparte, era voluntario; cuando despertó, Bailey estaba con sus manos en sus sienes y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía como en un letargo, Lupin miraba con sumo interés a éste. Al darse cuenta de que Harry había despertado, se le acercó y con señas, le dijo que guardara silencio mientras Bailey terminaba su trabajo.

Bailey se incorporó después de unos cinco minutos, y sonriendo, les dijo que estaba casi seguro de donde estaba la chica.

Fueron a visar a los demás las buenas noticias, en cuanto se las dijeron, Bailey y Moody subieron a consultar mapas para la localización exacta.

-¿Podré ir?- mas que nada era curiosidad, porque Harry sabía que era casi seguro que no lo dejaran ir por lo de Voldemort...

-No lo sé, veremos que dice Dumbledore- las palabras de Lupin alentaron a Harry, si iba haría su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo, no sería su primera batalla.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó, estaba acompañado por la profesora McGonagall y El sr Weasley, inmediatamente fueron a ver a Bailey y Moody, dejando solo a Harry. Las horas le parecían eternas y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo iba dando vueltas a la casa esperando a ver a que hora salían, pero después de tres horas, no sucedió nada y empezó a desesperarse, pero cuando pensó que no aguantaría mas, la puerta se abrió y todos salieron con una cara que le dijo a Harry que algo bueno había pasado, le dijeron que fuera al comedor, donde todos iban, al sentarse el último, Dumbledore empezó a hablar:

-Todo este trabajo ha dado sus frutos, y mas que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su esfuerzo y cooperación para que esto fuera posible- miró a Harry- y ahora necesitamos pasar a las acciones antes de que sea demasiado tarde, todos ya saben que hacer y necesitamos que se empieza ya- inmediatamente, todos salieron, solo quedaron Harry y Dumbledore, quien no se había movido- Harry, supongo que quieres saber que pasó y tienes derecho: hemos encontrado el lugar que viste, esta en el estrecho de Magallanes, en una isla que no había sido descubierta y partiremos mañana.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿no se supone que yo doy mi visión y me entero después?

-Harry, creo que no me equivoco al decir que estas sumamente interesado en ir ¿o no?

-Si...¿voy a poder ir?

-Si, tu participación en esta guerra ha sido mas de la que yo hubiera deseado, pero es una consecuencia inminente de todo lo que ha pasado, además, esta vez no estarás solo y tendrás mejor guardia.

Harry sabía a que se refería Dumbledore, siempre que peleaba contra Voldemort, era porque escapaba, o caía en una trampa, pero nunca porque el iba a eso, y nunca con ayuda profesional. Esta vez estaría listo.

El día fue muy agitado, todo mundo iba de aquí para allá y nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo en Grimauld, así que Harry solo veía a las personas que iban y venían, esperando a que alguien lo pusiera al corriente o le dijera algo que hacer, pero ese alguien nunca llegó, él solo estaba sentado, ceno sólo y lo que había podido encontrar en la alacena lo recalentó y preparó algo decente, lo que sobró lo dejó encima para alguien de los que pasaba corriendo.

Subió a dormir y preparó su ropa para el día siguiente, esperaba que lo despertaran y así se vestiría rápido para irse lo mas rápido posible.

-Harry, despierta ya, tenemos que irnos- Lupin zarandeaba suavemente a Harry e intentaba despertarlo

-mmmmmm...voy

-El desayuno ya esta abajo, no tardes

Harry se levantó y se vistió, fue al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría para poder despertarse, tomó su varita del buró y bajó a desayunar, esta vez, todos estaban desayunando pero nadie estaba tranquilo, todos estaban nerviosos y apurados, el único que parecía apacible era Dumbledore, que fue el único que le dio los buenos días.

Cuando terminó de comer lo mas rápido que pudo sin atragantarse, salió al vestíbulo junto con Dumbledore; cuando ya estaban todos, se dividieron en grupos y unos desaparecieron, el grupo donde estaba Harry era con Dumbledore y Moody, quienes lo tomaron de la mano y lo llevaron al lugar destinado.

Harry se estaba recuperando de la sacudida cuando miró el lugar donde estaban, era tal y como lo había visto en su sueño, el árbol se podía ver a lo lejos y cuando iba a avanzar, Moody lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, si das un paso mas, te descuartizas- Harry miró sin comprender a Moody y éste para demostrarle lo que decía, tomó una vara del suelo y la aventó a sólo un metro de ellos: la vara no llegó al suelo, se deshizo en el aire como polvo y parecía que nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-¿Cómo pasaremos a través de eso?

-Esperen, ya llegaron todos, podemos hacer un hechizo conjunto Albus

-Lo sé, y lo haremos, esperen aquí, les avisaré

Dumbledore desapareció por unos minutos, y cuando regresó, Moody ya tenía la varita en alto y estaba muy serio.

-Alastor, da la señal- Moody levantó la varita y tiró un chorro de luz roja que de seguro habían visto los demás.

Inmediatamente, Dumbledore y Moody levantaron sus varitas y murmuraron algo al mismo tiempo, en otros lados de la isla, brotaron finos hilos amarillos que se entrelazaron haciendo una red que ocupaba toda la isla hasta el acantilado. Cuando terminaron, Moody lanzó una piedra, esta vez, llegó al suelo sana y salva, el hechizo había funcionado. Empezaron a caminar hacía el acantilado, vigilando todo con mucho cuidado y con las varitas en alto.

Cuando solo faltaba un tramo de subida para llegar al árbol, una señal roja de auxilio salió de una de las varitas de otro equipo, se oyeron gritos, maldiciones y ruidos; los mortífagos habían llegado.

Dumbledore dio órdenes a Moody y le dijo a Harry que se quedara detrás de él, Moody fue a auxiliar a los demás, Harry pudo ver como más equipos llegaban para la pelea, pero veía que Dumbledore hiciera nada hasta que él le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

-Claro que no, nosotros tenemos que llegar al árbol

Corrieron cuesta arriba, pero conforme iban subiendo, se daban cuenta de que en ese lugar también había un hechizo que no les permitía subir lo poco que faltaba, de repente, Dumbledore se paró de golpe.

-_Finite Incantatem Maliria Tepilma- _diciendo esto, un gran chorro dorado salió de su varita, era como agua, y caía en el suelo llenándolo como lluvia; esperaron a que el suelo enfrente de ellos estuviera lleno, entonces Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Harry para que avanzaran, esta vez, el camino fue mucho mas real, si avanzaban, pero todavía quedaba algo del hechizo, que hacía el camino largo, pero no interminable como era.

Casi al llegar al árbol, cinco mortífagos salieron a su encuentro, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; Harry y Dumbledore los dejaron inconscientes, pero les habían quitado tiempo, porque al mirar arriba, otros mortífagos se dirigían al árbol sin mirar atrás.

-¡Rápido!- Dumbledore jaló a Harry para que fuera mas rápido y no se quedara atrás, corrieron e intentaron darles a los mortífagos que iban a adelante, solo le pudieron dar a dos, faltaban tres y les llevaban ventaja.

-¡Desmaius!- Harry tiró el hechizo que llegó al blanco, solo quedaba uno y ya casi llegaba.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- esta vez fue Dumbledore quien tiró el hechizo, dándole en la espalda al mortífago que cayó cuesta abajo sin parar.

Llegaron al árbol, éste era gigantesco y muy grueso, podía decirse que eran cinco árboles en uno. Harry y Dumbledore llegaron al frente del árbol y Harry por fin pudo ver bien a la chica: tenía el cabello largo y lacio que era de un color rubio pero casi blanco, su cuerpo era delgado y parecía que se podía romper en cualquier momento, su cara era de rasgos muy finos y bellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía las orejas puntiagudas y estaba vestida con un vestido blanco muy largo, lo que llamó mucho la atención fue una luna de cristal que parecía incrustada debajo de su cuello como un collar. Estaba sujeta por cadenas al árbol que parecían irrompibles, Harry todavía no sabía como le iban a hacer para liberarla.

-Vamos a Harry, repite conmigo: _Icarina Tespere Molina Resula _

_-Icalina Tespere Molina Resula_

Repitieron este hechizo muchas veces, las cadenas se fueron aflojando pero no lo suficiente para dejarla salir, de repente, un ruido detrás de ellos hizo que Harry de distrajera y al voltear vio a Voldemort que venía directo hacia ellos.

-¡Dumbledore!- Harry miró a Dumbledore pero el parecía estar solamente en el hechizo, Harry salió al encuentro de Voldemort y levantó su varita para distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible, cuando iba a atacar, una mano lo sujeto, haciéndolo para atrás y quitándolo de Voldemort, era Dumbledore, que colocó una barrera mientras Voldemort la intentaba romper con maldiciones.

-¡Harry, debes continuar con el hechizo y sacarla de ahí!

Harry corrió y se puso a decir el hechizo lo mas fuerte y con toda la energía que podía; Dumbledore tenía un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ambos estaban muy parejos a pesar de que Dumbledore solo se estuviera defendiendo.

Harry seguía repitiendo el hechizo pero casi sin resultados aparentes, hasta que en árbol, la cadena se aflojo un centímetro, y la chica empezó a abrir los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta y corrió para ayudarla a despertarla.

-¡Vamos, despierta!

-mmmmm...¿qué?

-¡Despierta!

-¿Qué ocurre?- la chica abrió los ojos completamente y vio a Harry que le gritaba

-¡Trata de zafarte!

-aaayyyy ¡no puedo!- un hechizo le había pasado cerca y luchaba por salirse

-¡Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo!

-¡Eso intento, las cadenas son muy duras!

-¡Aguanta y repite conmigo!

-¡¿Qué!

-_ Icarina Tespere Molina Resula_

-_ Icarina Tespere Molina Resula_

Siguieron repitiendo, pero atrás, Dumbledore seguía intentando parar a Voldemort, que mandaba mas maldiciones que Dumbledore solo desviaba.

-¡Ah!- la chica cayó al suelo estrepitosamente

-¡Vamos!

Dumbledore vio como Harry y la chica estaban bien, así que activó una gran barrera y fue por ellos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- Dumbledore tomó a Harry y a la chica de la mano para desaparecerse, pero ella lo detuvo

-¡No podemos desaparecer aquí, tenemos que estar abajo del acantilado!

-¡Otro hechizo!

-¡Si!

-¡¿Cómo bajaremos!-Harry pensaba que después de sacar a la chica sería desaparecer y ya, pero no era así.

-¡Sujétense de mí!- la chica había gritado y tanto Harry como Dumbledore se sujetaron, Harry llegó a pensar que se tirarían o algo así, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía bien que hacer

-¡¿Y ahora que!- Harry se estaba poniendo nervoso por la cercanía de los mortífagos y Voldemort, si iban a hacer algo, sería mejor que lo hicieran ya

-¡Sujétense y salten!- hizo una pausa- ¡Ya!

Saltaron sin saber que pasaría a continuación, y la chica empezó a decir cosas que ni Harry ni Dumbledore entendían, entonces cuando faltaba poco para tocar el suelo, una ráfaga de aire los hizo elevarse y era...sorprendente, ¡estaban volando! Entonces, ya lejos del acantilado, la chica gritó a Dumbledore:

-¡Ahora si, cuando quiera!

Dumbledore sujetó a ambos y desaparecieron.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Lupin sabía que no resistirían mucho mas, todos estaban ahí, pero los mortífagos los sobrepasaban por número, no aguantarían mucho mas, además, estaba Dumbledore y Harry, tenían que averiguar si ya estaba la chica a salvo.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que esperar a Dumbledore!

-¡No aguantaremos mucho mas!- Moody señalaba a los refuerzos de los mortífagos que venían

-¡Alguien tiene que ver si ya están a salvo!- Tonks estaba malherida y muy cansada

-¡No creo que debamos, ya lo están!- Lupin miraba al cielo mucho mas tranquilo

-¡¿Qué quieres...- Moody no termino, al voltear arriba, vieron como tres personas pasaban ¿volando, si estaban volando, y eran Harry, Dumbledore y la chica.

-¡Perfecto, ya podemos largarnos!- Moody desapareció y el mensaje se distribuyo por todos los miembros de la orden, que fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, hasta que ya nadie se quedó atrás.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooo

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Voldemort estaba desesperado al ver que su plan se hacía trizas inevitablemente

-¡Señor, tenemos que irnos ya, ya que la hada no está, la isla desaparecerá!

-¡Lo sé idiota!- desaparecieron y la isla empezó a hundirse.

Al final, no quedo ni el más mínimo rastro de ella.

OooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooO

Harry se despertó mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, estaba completo, solo estaba mareado y tenía uno que otro rasguño, pero nada de que preocuparse, se levantó y se puso las gafas, estaba en el cuartel de la orden, sano y salvo pero, ¿qué pasó con todos los demás?

Bajó rápidamente hacia la sala y se encontró con Tonks, quien se veía algo magullada pero bien.

-¿Harry? ¡Que gustó verte bien!- Tonks lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Harry se preguntó si la sra Weasley no se había apoderado de ella.

-Tonks, me aplastas...

-¡ay! Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz de que nadie haya salido mal...

-¿Todos están bien?

-¡Si, pensamos que no lo lograríamos, pero entonces los vimos a ti, Dumbledore y a la chica, y supimos que el trabajo ya estaba hecho

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Está arriba en la habitación continua a la tuya, descansando, todavía no sabemos nada, lleva dormida desde que llegó, y pensé que lo mejor era llevarla a San Bruto, pero Dumbledore se opuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Si entraron al ministerio...¿no podrán entrar al hospital?

-Supongo que sí

-¿Quieres ir a verla?

-Sí...pero

-Anda, no seas tímido, y llévale esto, por si despierta- Tonks le entregó una charola con un té caliente- ya la vi, esta de muy bien ver...- Tonks le echó una mirada pícara que hizo que Harry se sonrojara

-¡Tonks!

-Lo siento, yo sólo decía...¡vas!- empujó a Harry hacia la puerta y a éste casi se le cae la charola, cuando recuperó el equilibrio, empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación indicada por Tonks, entró cuidadosamente y haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Ella estaba en la cama, dormía plácidamente, pero al ver mas de cerca, Harry casi tiraba la charola, ¡ella estaba flotando! Al acercarse más, (después de poner la charola en un lugar seguro) pudo ver que, efectivamente, estaba flotando pero a tan sólo unos centímetros de la cama, y se veía bien, así que decidió no hacer nada.

De repente, ella empezó a moverse, tomando desprevenido a Harry, que cayó al suelo.

-¡Ah!- Harry se levantó y se sobó

-¿Estás bien?- la chica lo miró y le ayudó a levantarse

-Si, gracias

-mmmm...parece que he dormido años

-Pues...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno...antes que nada...me llamo Harry Potter

-¡Oh! Claro, me llamo Gezebell (se pronuncia yezbel), mucho gusto

-Gezebell...lindo nombre

-Gracias

-De nada...- Harry se había sonrojado y estaba algo nervioso

-No solo por eso, si no por rescatarme...

-Eso, pues...de nada

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo, no sé si algún día te lo podré pagar..

-No hay necesidad, lo hice por que quise, no me debes absolutamente nada

-Muchas gracias, pero de todas maneras si quieres algo, solo debes pedirlo

-Ah...gracias

-Bueno, creo que ya fueron demasiadas gratitudes, ¿cómo me encontraron?

-Ah..eso, pues tuve un especie de sueño donde te vi y con algunos hechizos logramos saber en donde estabas

-mmmm...que suerte tuve

-Supongo

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?

-Casi dieciséis años

-Rayos...

-Pero lo bueno es que ya no estás ahí ¿no?

-Y todo gracias a ti

-Jeje, me halagas

-Es la verdad...

-¡Ah! Ten, casi lo olvidaba, aquí hay algo para que te sientas mejor- Harry le dio la taza de té caliente que ella tomó poco a poco, cuando termino, intentó pararse, pero casi cae, por suerte, Harry la alcanzó a agarrar.

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Harry, ¿te puedo decir así?

-Claro, y pues yo solo te puedo decir Gezebell o ¿te digo la señorita?

-Jaja, que gracioso, ¿podemos bajar?

Harry ayudó a Gezebell a bajar hasta la cocina, donde sólo estaba Tonks, quien al verlos entrar, le guiñó el ojo a Harry, que se volvió a poner rojo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Tonks

-Encantada, Gezebell, me encanta tu cabello

-Ja, gracias, ¿comes con nosotros?

-Claro

Estuvieron comiendo y platicando muy animadamente, Tonks y Harry le contaban muchas cosas a Gezebell quien se enteraba de todo lo que había pasado en quince años.

OoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOO

¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y si los tomo en cuenta

Espero que bien, si no, déjenme reviews acerca de que tan malo estuvo, bueno ahora, la publicidad, en esta página también escribe una amiga mia que su nick es Mayleena, tiene fan fics que a mi gustan mucho y tambien son de Harry Potter:

Los Artefactos Perdidos

La Varita Kaycee

La Profecía del Mago y el Demonio

La Guerra, el Equipo (mi favorito)

Todos están en proceso y me gustaría que los leyeran

¡Gracias!

Eris


	3. Amistad

Amistad 

Las vacaciones de verano llevaban apenas dos semanas y ya eran toda una aventura para Harry, después de haber rescatado a Gezebell de la isla, le había enseñado muchas cosas de la nueva época, le había explicado acerca de Howarts, el mundo mágico y el muggle, ella escuchaba atentamente y aprendía lo suficientemente para seguir con su vida, también le contó acerca de Voldemort, que había pasado y que ahora estaban en guerra, ya le había explicado que había pasado con ella y que pasaría.

-¿Voy a entrar a Howarts?

-Si, así estarás en vigilancia constante

-Pero, ya han atacado antes Howarts ¿no?

-Han reforzado mucho las cosas, este año sobretodo

-Espero que funcione, además no me gustaría que por mi culpa ataquen la escuela, preferiría quedarme en otro lugar donde si atacan, no haya personas que puedan resultar heridas.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ellos estarán vigilando

-¿La Orden?

-Si

-¿A que año tengo que entrar?

-Sexto, espero que no se te haga muy difícil

-No lo creo

-Ya veremos

-¿Dudas de mi?

-No lo sé...- Harry miro con aire divertido a Gezebell, después empezaron a reírse uno del otro, Harry se sentía muy bien con ella, era muy bueno tener compañía en esos días, cuando bajaron a cenar, Tonks seguía ahí

-Que bueno que no te has ido- Gezebell la miró sonriente

-Si, debo de cuidarlos, además es muy divertido

-Gracias Tonks

-No hay de que Gezebell, ahora vengan a cenar

Se sentaron y empezaron a platicar, Tonks les contaba las noticias que recibía de afuera, también Harry se sintió muy feliz cuando les dijo que Ron y Hermione vendrían la próxima semana para estar resguardados con ellos en la base.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?- Gezebell no sabía quienes eran, pero si eran amigos de Harry, seguro serían buenas personas

-Si, estoy seguro de que te agradarán

-¡Que bueno que haya mas gente!

-Sí, ellos te podrán platicar mas cosas, Hermione es muy inteligente, podrás platicar muy bien con ella

-Que bueno...

-Ahora, mejor que se vayan a acostar, ¡mañana me ayudarán con la limpieza!

-Ay no...- Gezebell había olvidado por completo que era viernes

-Viernes de limpieza...- Harry lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo pero seguía sin acostumbrarse

-Ahora, ¡a dormir!

Ambos subieron derrotados y se dieron las buenas noches antes de irse a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando se acostaron, ambos pensaban en las próximas visitas que les harían Ron y Hermione, pero no querían levantarse para limpiar la casa completa con Tonks pero lo que pasaría, pasaría.

A la mañana siguiente Tonks se planeó como el despertador de Harry y Gezebell, así no perderían tiempo para hacer la limpieza de la casa, subió primero al cuarto de Gezebell, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró de puntillas al cuarto, cuando ya casi iba a llegar a la cama, Gezebell dijo suavemente:

-Ya me desperté

-¿Me oíste?

-Si

-Tengo que mejorar

-Lo hiciste bien, además tengo el sueño ligero

-¿Me acompañas a despertar a Harry?

-Yo lo haré

Gezebell se rió junto con Tonks y fueron directo al cuarto de Harry, Gezebell entró primero, Tonks se quedó afuera para no hacer ruido, llegó a donde Harry roncaba placidamente y formó con sus manos una bola, cuando las abrió, un chorro de agua fría cayó encima de Harry, éste, aterrado, empezó a gritar y buscar sus lentes, cuando intentó bajar de la cama, se resbaló y cayó encima de Gezebell.

-...

-¿Qué demonios?- Harry todavía no terminaba de ubicarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Gezebell estaba aplastada por él en un charco de agua.- ¡Lo siento!- Harry ayudó a levantarse a Gezebell mientras ella seguía aturdida.

-No te preocupes……-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Tonks se revolcaba de la risa viendo como ambos habían quedado empapados y fuera de la cama.

-Ja ja en serio, que gracioso…..-Harry estaba secando sus lentes y asesinaba a Tonks con la mirada.

-Pero es que….JAJAJAJAJA….yo no…JAJAJA…..fui….JAJAJA- Harry decidió dejar que se destornillara de la risa y vio a Gezebell que buscaba como exprimir su largo cabello.

-En serio……ya aprendí mi lección….- salió del cuarto, dejando a Harry bastante apenado.

Cuando Tonks se hubo calmado, Harry bajó con ella al comedor, cuando llegaron, Gezebell ya tenía el cabello seco y los esperaba sentada.

-¿En serio tanto duró tu ataque de risa?

-Es que fue en serio muy gracioso, y como aquí nunca pasa nada, me lo tenía todo guardado

-Se notó…..- Harry sonrió y se sentó en la mesa para empezar a desayunar- mmmm eshto….eshta….delishioso….

-No hables con la boca llena Harry- Tonks lo reprochó con su mirada y Harry se pasó el bocado antes de hablar

-Está delicioso, ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Yo…..gracias- Gezebell se sonrojó, y Harry, al darse cuenta también se había sonrojado.

-Oigan…sigo aquí- Tonks hizo que los dos volvieran a levantar sus caras aún sonrojadas y siguieran comiendo.- Acuérdense que me van a ayudar a la limpieza- Harry y Gezebell abrieron la boca para protestar- sin excusas, ya saben el procedimiento.

Harry y Gezebell lo conocían, parecía que estaban en el ejército, a cada uno se le repartía la mitad de las tareas y dependiendo de que tan duras, podían hacerlas juntos, ese día Tonks se informaba de lo mas nuevo en la orden y dependiendo de lo que fuera, los ponía al corriente, Harry aprovechaba para irle enseñando magia elemental a Gez, quien era bastante rápida y quería seguir aprendiendo.

Pasaron toda la mañana limpiando y esperando a que Tonks o alguno de los miembros de la orden fuera a decirles que era lo que estaba pasando, la verdad, a Harry le preocupaba mas que antes el que no hubiera nada tan fuera de lo "normal", después de todo, ellos habían arruinado los planes de Voldemort al rescatar a Gezebell, además de que esta era ahora parte de su bando, y por lo que había sucedido el día del recate, Voldemort tenía planes para ella desde antes. Harry se encontraba muy preocupado mas que nada por la seguridad de Gezebell, quien, a pesar del peligro en el que había estado durante tantos años, ahora parecía una niña que acababa de trasladarse a otro mundo y no veía con claridad todos los peligros en los que estaba, para ella todo era nuevo, entre ellos siempre habían evitado tocar el tema de su encierro y sobretodo, de su pasado, del cual nadie conocía nada, Dumbledore había intentado hablar con ella poco después del rescate pero no había logrado nada, era en lo único en lo que Gezebell se mostraba inamovible.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Normalmente a esta hora alguien ya se reportó- Gezebell no había dejado de mirar el reloj desde que habían terminado de comer

-No lo sé, lo mejor será esperar, no podemos hacer nada precipitado

-Vaya, hasta sonaste mas maduro

-Jaja, en serio, debemos mantenernos en calma

-¿No hay alguna forma de comunicarnos?

-No que yo sepa, tendríamos que saber en donde está alguno de ellos

-Vaya…..

En ese instante, la flama de la chimenea en la cocina empezó a encenderse y salieron unas voces de ellas.

-Ha…rry…- se oían como si estuvieran muy lejos, o mas bien, muy apresurados y nerviosos.-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Lupin!, ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry se acercó rápidamente a la chimenea, jalando a Gezebell quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

-¡Tienen que salir de ahí ya! ¡Los mortífagos van hacia allá! ¡Vete con Gezebell a cualquiera de los puntos de los que habíamos hablado! ¡YA!

Harry no le contestó a Lupin, tomando la mano de Gezebell, agarró una pila de papeles que había en la mesa y los arrojó a la chimenea.

-¿Qué haces? Harry, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, sube por unas capas!- Gezebell se soltó de Harry y subió apresuradamente.

Harry se dedicó rápidamente a destruir evidencias tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera en caso de emergencia, le habían dado todo un "mini curso" en eso, ya que con la presencia de Gezebell y suya en un mismo lugar era bastante peligroso, habían querido separarlos, pero Harry había apelado porque no quería estar solo. En cuanto bajó Gezebell con las capas y unas cosas en una maletita, Harry la tomó de la mano y fueron hacia la puerta para ver si los mortífagos habían llegado; no se podía ver nada, pero Harry sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo, tenían que apresurarse si querían salir por la puerta.

-¿No es muy peligroso?, deberíamos salir por otro lado- Gezebell estaba muy insegura acerca de la salida

-Es que no hay otro lado

-¿¡Que?!

-Podríamos aparecernos pero aún soy menor de edad y así nos descubrirían mas fácilmente

-¿Y yo?

-¿Cómo que y tú? ¿Sabes aparecerte?

-No pero…¿puedo hacer magia sin que me detecten?

-……….creo que si, como no te tiene registrada, técnicamente si

-Entonces será mejor que nos movamos….- Gezebell ahora miraba hacia la puerta, Harry se asomó y vio con horror que los primeros mortífagos empezaban a aparecerse en medio de la calle y enfrente de la puerta, quitándoles la posibilidad de salir por ahí.

Harry iba a decirle algo Gezebell cuando ésta, sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta y lo jaló hacia fuera, Harry pensó en el suicidio que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que los mortífagos se dieran cuenta de la puerta aparecida de la nada, Gezebell hizo unos movimientos con su mano libre y pronunció unas palabras inaudibles para Harry. Inmediatamente se hizo la niebla mas espesa que Harry había visto, dándoles una oportunidad para escapar si ser vistos, Gezebell parecía poder ver perfectamente a través de la niebla, guiándolo como un perro guía. Harry pensó que podrían escapar cuando vio un rayo amarillo salir de la nada, iba directamente hacia Gezebell, pero él que lo había visto, empujó a ésta, dejando que el rayo le diera a él.

-¡Harry!- Gezebell se arrimó a un árbol donde hizo que Harry se recostara

-Estoy bien…..

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Estás sangrando!- Él no se había dado cuenta, pero ella tenía razón, estaba sangrando en donde el rayo le había dado, no sabía decir que hechizo era.- ¡Oh por Dios!

-Gez, tranquilízate….

-Pero tú estás….

-Sólo con un poco de magia estaré bien, ahora debemos salir de aquí

-Lo siento tanto…..

-No te disculpes, si no fuera por ti ya nos habrían atacado en la casa

-Si no fuera por mí, estarías sano

-Ya te dije que voy a estar bien….

Sin previo aviso, un mortífago salió de la nada para asestarle un golpe a Gezebell, que estaba volteada de espaldas, Harry vio a tiempo al enemigo y soltó un hechizo que hizo que éste se desmayara.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry veía como Gezebell había empezado a llorar sin razón aparente

-Yo….había….olvidado que era lo que….estaba pasando….afuera….por mi culpa…..

-¡No digas mas!¡No es tu culpa!

-¡Claro que si! ¡Hubiera sido mejor para todos el que me quedara atada a ese maldito árbol por la eternidad!- Harry vio como Gezebell de un momento a otro, se había derrumbado, él podía comprender de cierta forma ese cambio, ella después de 15 años de absolutamente nada, había sido liberada, y su mente había trabajado en su subconsciente para que ella disfrutara su nueva libertad, olvidándose de todos los problemas que tenía como costo. Ahora que él estaba herido, para Gezebell era como si esa pequeña barrera mental que había puesto hubiera sido derrumbada de un solo golpe fatal, y ese golpe también había afectado su templanza.

-Nunca…..nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo como eso

-Harry….-Gezebell lo miró todavía con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Yo quise rescatarte y no permitiré que te pase algo!- Gezebell dejó de llorar, después de tantos años de encierro había olvidado los sentimientos que las personas podían tener hacia otras, era extraño que alguien que tenía tan poco de conocerla estuviera ahora dando todo para protegerla, a ella, que no había podido proteger a aquel que la había rescatado.

-Es que…..tengo tanto miedo….de que pase otra vez….todos los que me rodean terminan heridos o muertos, la última vez que tuve a personas que me querían, termine atada a un árbol sin poder hacer nada excepto dormir….me dejan sola…..

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no estás sola…ahora yo estoy contigo- Gezebell alzó su mirada vidriosa y miró a Harry muy sorprendida, después lo recostó en las raíces del árbol y aún con la neblina cubriéndoles, recitó unas palabras poniendo sus manos encima de la herida de Harry, poco después, cuando las quitó, la herida y sus síntomas habían desaparecido por completo, Harry miró a Gezebell para agradecerle, pero ella cayó semiinconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Gezebell!

-No te preocupes…..es solo la falta de práctica…..tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, la niebla ya duró demasiado- Harry la tomó para ayudarle a levantarse y juntos atravesaron la neblina ahora sin percances ya que Gezebell había agregado una ilusión para que los mortífagos se dieran entre ellos, a pesar de todo, iban esquivando hechizos ya que tampoco ellos eran vistos.

Cuando salieron de la niebla, había un par de mortífagos que también habían logrado salir ilesos, Harry soltó a Gezebell y con una rapidez impresionante, dejó fuera de combate a uno mientras el otro no lograba atinarle; cuando por poco le dan a Harry, Gezebell alzó su mano y unas ramas salieron del suelo para aprisionar al mortífago sin dejar que se moviera y mucho menos atacar. Harry aprovechó antes de que salieran mas mortífagos y corrieron a través de la calle hasta la avenida principal, donde los muggles ya estaban arremolinándose para saber que pasaba, con toda la gente, podían perderse pero no debían dejar de correr hasta a llegar a algún lugar seguro.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un centro comercial,en donde puedieron por fin voltear a ver si alguien los seguía: nadie, aparentemente, los había logrado alcanzar. Harry tomó a Gezebell que estaba exhausta, al parecer por el uso de su magia después de tantos años, mas la presión de todo el asalto.

-Gez, ¿estás bien?

-Si….solo…necesito descansar…

-No te preocupes, al parecer ya nadie nos sigue

-¿Y entonces?

-Nos vamos- Harry guió a Gezebell a la calle trasera del centro comercial en donde alzó su varita y, casi inmediatamente, apareció un autobús a toda marcha de dos pisos y con el rótulo en el frente: "El Autobús Noctámbulo".

-Vamos, ahora ya podremos descansa

………………….--------------…………………..----------------------….

(Sale la autora en medio de tomatazos etc…)

Ejem….bueno, perdonen por la tardanza pero se darán cuenta de que ya estoy subiendo mas rápido también en mis otras historias, espero que se echen una vuelta por ahí y me digan que les pareció, también perdonen si me puse muy cursi en este cap, es solo que de pronto me pongo así.

P.D. necesito reviews si no ya no voy a subir mas caps, recuerden que sus reviews son mi inspiración para que continúe y no lo pueden quitar porfis….

Mayleena


End file.
